


Write you away

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying hard not to love you<br/>But it is all in vain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write you away

Dwelling in my sorrow,  
Immobilized by the pain,  
Trying hard not to love you  
But all my efforts are in vain.

I get the pen and paper  
Trying to write you away,  
Yet, the irony of it all is  
On paper, you'll never stay away.

Immortalized in each pen stroke,  
Memories held by each syllable,  
Every letter is a thought of you  
The relief in these words is minimal.

I really want to hate you,  
Pretend you never existed.  
My love for you is paralyzing,  
Can't move 'cause I'm addicted.

I write to get over you  
But I see you as I write.  
Your presence makes my heart hurt  
Causing the ink to reignite.

I can type a million lines,  
Emotions bleeding through the screen,  
But there aren't enough words  
To express exactly what I mean.

I've come to the conclusion  
No matter what I do or say--  
I'm too in love with you  
And I just can't write you away


End file.
